Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be temporarily encased in a carrier (such as a holster, for instance) for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished. In some cases, such as with a handgun for example, the holster may allow the user to conceal the implement, or to conceal the fact that the user is carrying the implement.
In the case of a handgun, the holster should reasonably protect the handgun and the user, and should be convenient to the user for ready use. However, the holster should also be versatile enough to be comfortably carried by the user, such as when it is worn on the person of the user for an extended length of time. The holster should also be rigid and stable enough to allow the handgun to be repeatedly drawn and re-holstered, usually with the same hand.
At times it can be desirable to carry an implement such as a handgun in various locations on the user, for instance on a shoulder rig over or underneath a layer of the user's clothing. However, when doing so, it is desirable that the holster provides versatility in accessing the handgun, as well as a high level of protection to the user and also to the handgun. For example, a holster that provides adequate protection but does not allow for a user's preferred draw position may not be acceptable.